Fruit Juice
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: On a far off planet, in the middle of a celebration, our two beloved, but eternally stubborn, main characters partake in the local 'fruit juice'...and as usual, fluff ensues! Unapologetic Sam&Jack fluff fiction!
1. Crap!

**Disclaimer: Stargate and it's characters are not owned by me. And that be the simple, and sad, truth.**

**Spoiler: None that I can think off**

**Rating: K - minor language warning**

**Season: 6...though Daniel is still alive, because as much as I like Jonas (okay, I thought his character was annoying...but just hit the mute button and all is good...who needs to talk when you look like that?) -coughs- righty-o back to Daniel, but yeah, Daniel still alive.**

**Okay, don't expect this to stick to the Stargate storyline at all, this is fluff, pure and simple, in fact, this really doesn't have much of a storyline...it's just fluff :) I know I should be concentrating on HLA, but this fluff bunny as been sitting in my brain for weeks and it wont go away! So, when I sat down to write it, it just kept getting longer and I kept getting more ideas...so eventually decided to break it up into chapters...for both my sanity (what little is left of it anyway) and for the readers sanity. **

**This has not been Beta read, since my Beta is...well, she's still sleeping since it's 8am where she is.**

* * *

"Sam…we need to discuss your test results." Janet chewed her lip apprehensively, she knew Sam wasn't in a relationship, and she had run the test 3 times with the same result every time. 

"What is it Janet?" Sam asked, her brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Sam…when was the last time you had sex?" She was clearly uncomfortable, her fingers were tapping against the cream manila folder on the desk in front of her, and she could barely keep Sam's gaze for more than a few seconds.

"Umm, years…why?"

"Well, I umm, in the routine pregnancy test it came back positive…3 times."

"What…that's not possible Janet, I haven't had sex in years!"

"I know Sam, I ran the test 3 times, you're about 12 weeks along, and that coincides with your mission to P4J-666."

"Crap…" Sam's eyes had closed, hiding the swell of emotions building in her as her jaw steeled.

"I can't let you go through the gate anymore Sam, you're going to have to tell General Hammond, I'm sorry Sam."

"I understand Janet."

"You're going to have to tell him Sam."

"Janet…just, can we go see General Hammond together, I have to explain my actions to him."

"But what about…"

"Janet, just let me get through this meeting first, then…I'll figure something out." Her voice was resigned, this could be the death knell for her career in the military, heck this could be the death knell for her career!

Janet picked up the manila folder, wincing slightly at the sad look on Sam's face as she turned to the door. Sometimes, she really hated her job, and this was one of those times. Telling your closest friend that she was pregnant, and didn't even remember conception, but clearly knew who the father was, was perhaps the hardest thing she had ever done. She just hoped that General Hammond would understand.

"General Hammond, can we have a moment of your time please?" Janet said, as Sam stood behind her, her back ramrod straight and her face set.

"Of course…what is it?" George immediately knew something was up, the expression on Janet's face, and on Sam's as they entered was of immediate concern.

"General, as of today Major Carter is stood down from gate travel, though she will still be allowed light work, under medical supervision."

"Major?" He was staring at Sam, aghast at what he had just been told, there were only a few things that would prohibit gate travel, and as he looked between the two officers in front of him, one here because it was her duty the other here simply because she had to be here.

"I'm pregnant, sir." Sam mumbled, her head dropped to stare at the floor.

"Oh, congratulations Major Carter, have you told the father yet?" George didn't like prying in the lives of his officers, but he was fairly certain that Major Carter wasn't seeing anyone…at least that's what the rumour mill was saying.

"Umm…actually sir, about that." Sam stuttered out, her gaze firmly fixed on the floor, dreading what she was about to say. "It's…Colonel O'Neill."

"Please tell me I heard that wrong Major?" George could feel one of his infamous SG1 induced headaches coming on, as his hand went up to press against his temple uselessly.

"Colonel O'Neill is the father." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the chords struck him, he had been dreading this, ever since he had been told of the Za'tarc testing, oh perhaps he never thought it would go this far, but he always expected one or both to show up on his doorstep, but in the 2 years since nothing. He had seen no reason to split the team up, they worked well together, despite their obvious attraction to each other, he knew they were both military through and through and that Jack O'Neill was an honourable man, who would never put the career of Sam Carter at risk.

"Explain." He said simply as Janet shifted in her seat, nudging Sam slightly with her elbow.

"The mission to P4J-666, 3 months. You remember that sir?" Sam said, her voice quivering slightly as she swallowed.

"Refresh my memory Major."

"We gated to P4J-666, and the locals were friendly, no Goa'uld visits in a long time since the planet had long since run out of Naquada, we were invited to join their festivities for the evening, as Daniel explained it was something about Spring, and rebirth and the new harvests and such, anyway, they were serving fruit juice, well we thought it was fruit juice, it was alcoholic sir." Sam shifted as the General nodded, this was not the first time that 'fruit juice' had turned out to be alcoholic, indicating that she should continue, "My memory is pretty hazy after that, the report said that we woke up the next morning and everything was explained to us. That's not entirely the truth sir, we did wake up, but Colonel O'Neill and I were in our own tent…and we didn't have any clothes, sir."

"You were drunk?"

Sam cringed, "Not exactly, the drink was alcoholic but when we bought it back for study it was very weak, it was however an…aphrodisiac, apparently they drink it to celebrate fertility as well, but a common side effect if too much is consumed is a lack of inhibition and memory loss."

"I see."

"General, upon investigating the effects of the drink, I have concluded this to be true, in fact, combined with the Naquada in Sam's blood it should really have knocked her out sir, I'm surprised it didn't, and Colonel O'Neill had enough in his system to well, make an elephant, umm, horny sir." Janet had flushed to a deep red and was staring, not at General Hammond, but at the mug on his desk.

"I see."

"General, I…"

"Major Carter, this is not the first time this has happened to SGC personnel, though this is the first time fraternization has occurred, to the best of my knowledge, and is most definitely the first time that a pregnancy has resulted from the er…incident."

"Sir, I know this is serious, I know the trouble I'm in, I broke the regulations, hell, I all but burnt the rule book, I understand that disciplinary action must be taken against me."

"Sam, I've known you since you were a little girl, I know how much you love the military, I know you would never do anything to compromise that. Taking into account the, errm, events that led up to it, I can mark it down as to you being under the effects of an alien substance and not in control of your actions."

"General…I…"

"Major Carter, I know this can't be easy for you, and I know this isn't the best of circumstances, but this is a gift, for both you and Colonel O'Neill, if you want an official reprimand, I'll give it, but I don't think it should come to that Major."

Janet and Sam both spent considerable time looking between them both then back at the General who was calmly staring back at them, with a tiny hint of a grin on his face as realization dawned on them both.

"Thank you sir." Sam said, a grin splaying across her face as Janet gave an excited sort of squeak.

"Major, why don't you take some time off, say a month?" Sam opened her mouth to protest, but was firmly shut down by the General, "You have a lot to think about Major, a lot to deal with, it's not going to be something that is going to resolve itself in a weeks time." His voice was soft, but spoke so much truth as Sam nodded mutely.

"Yes sir, and…thank you again sir."

As Sam and Janet exited his office, General George Hammond leant back against his high backed leather chair and let out a deep breath, that SG-1 headache was here, not quite a full force headache, but a dull throbbing on his temple, sighing, he pulled out some mild headache pills and set about writing up the various forms that he was now required to write up due to his Major's…condition. All the while, a grin was plastered firmly on his face and his heart was lighter than it had been in quite some time, even in a place that saw so much darkness, light could be found.

"You going to tell him?" Janet asked later as they sat on Sam's couch, digging into a tub of Vanilla ice-cream, after already downing an entire pizza.

"I think I might go visit Mark…don't give me that look Janet."

"What look?" she asked with all the innocence of a lamb.

"The one you are giving me now, I know I have to tell him…I just need a little time to get used to the idea. After you know, everything, I didn't think I would ever be able to have kids Janet, and this is…just totally unexpected." Her hand had unconsciously come to rest on her abdomen, and her thumb was absently stroking over the swell, which she had only really noticed after being told of her pregnancy, Sam had til then believed that she was just spending too much time in the lab and not enough time in the gym (which was probably true), it was barely discernable but when she had come home to change into her favorite jeans they had been just a little bit too snug and she had had to wear a pair of loose fitting running pants.

"Sam…he his going to notice."

"I know, I'll only be 3 weeks, I haven't seen the kids in a long time Janet, and…I want my child to know their family, it's time to mend some fences…fences that should have been mended a long time ago." Sam answered, a wry smile on her face as Janet nodded in understanding, she knew about the rift between Mark and Sam, it was healing, Jacob and Selmak had helped to get it started, but it was a long process.

"Sam…I don't like it, but I get it. What do you want me to tell Colonel O'Neill?"

"Personal Leave." Sam answered, without batting an eyelid, "It's the truth anyway, he doesn't need to know exact details yet."

"Okay, look I better go, Cassie needs to be fed, and as much as I love that child, I'm wary of her in the kitchen." Janet gave her a small smile as she leant across the small gap between them and gave Sam a reassuring hug.

"Seeya Janet…and thank you."

"No need to thank me Sam, I'm your friend, just…call me when you're at Marks."

And with that, the small redhead with a heart bigger than the galaxy was gone, leaving Sam to her musings as she continued to rub her stomach, still absorbing the news that she was carrying a child…Jack's child. Picking up the phone she dialed her brother, intent on having her 3 week vacation.

* * *

**The next chapter is mostly written as well, so that might be up soon as well :)**

**PS. Yeah...told you it was fluff, no way would General Hammond be that cool...would he?  
**

**(PPS. Nicole is happy because Season 10 is airing in Australia!)**

**PPPS. Nicole is also happy because she broke her bank account when she pre-ordered Season 10 on DVD...$80 in a collectors tin! and it comes with a mousepad...exactly what I'm going to do with said mousepad I'm not sure since I have a laptop...ah well, it comes with a mousepad!**


	2. What to expect?

**Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter...unless my financial situation has changed in the last 3 hours :P**

**Spoilers: A blink and you'll miss it for Emancipation**

**Rating: M...kinda... :) Could have written an adult rated scene...but I didn't feel like it :)**

**I was going to have a chapter with Sam at Mark's...but decided to have a Sam/Jack/Mark/as yet un-named wife and children of Mark as a future chapter.**

**Hope you like Chapter 2 of 'Fruit Juice'. Next Chapter will...well, it'll be up when it's done :)**

* * *

**  
3 and a half weeks later.**

"When's Sam due back?" Daniel as he sat across from Janet in her office, ever since Sam had taken off he had been grilling her about here where abouts, but as yet she was tight lipped about it.

"She got back 3 days ago…she hasn't contact you?" Janet was shocked and a little worried, Sam had rung her 3 days ago to tell her she was back in the Springs, and that she needed to go shopping soon.

"No…what's wrong, I know Sam, it'd take something big for her to take a month off…she's not sick is she?"

"She's not sick Daniel…I'm sorry, as her friend I can't tell you." Janet was truly apologetic, she knew Daniel was hurting, he loved Sam like a sister and for her to treat them all like this had hurt them, but Janet understood.

"Maybe I should go talk to her…"

"No!" Janet practically screamed at him, shocking Daniel, "I mean, she'll talk when she's ready, and she is due back to work in 4 days…"

"I just wish she would Jan, whatever is wrong, she knows we love her and would support her through anything."

"Have you seen Colonel O'Neill today?" Janet asked, changing the subject.

"No…and frankly, I'm trying to avoid him…he's walking around like a bear with a sore head at the moment."

"I heard," Janet paused, "If you see him, tell him he needs to talk to Sam."

"What…Janet…"

"That's all I'm going to say, as it is I've broken the friendship rule."

"Janet…"

"Daniel," she interrupted, a stern look crossing her face, "I like you, don't make me use the big needles."

Daniel squirmed in his seat before deciding that what she said was obviously true, and stood up hastily. "Alright, well I'm off."

Janet smiled sadly to herself as Daniel walked out, clearly deep in thought. Neither Janet nor Daniel had noticed Jack standing just outside the door, when Daniel walked out he was already gone, he needed to talk to Sam…about what?

* * *

Knocking quietly on her white front door, he waited patiently for her to answer, her car was in the street so she wasn't out, taking a peek through the window to the left of the door and seeing her keys also on the table, concluded that she was most definitely at home, he turned the knob on the door, surprised when it swung open. Shutting it quietly behind him, he crept through the hallway and into the open kitchen and lounge area, the normally tidy bench was covered in shopping bags and half opened boxes of crackers. Hearing a soft noise behind him, he whirled around only to frown when he saw no-one there, when he heard the noise again he was able to pinpoint the location. Smiling he walked around the arm of the couch to find a sleeping Cater, stretched out on her back with her long legs crammed into an uncomfortable position, an open book lay on her chest and her hands were resting on her belly, gently reaching over he brushed a lock of hair away from her face before his gaze drifted to the open book, expecting to find some science journal or the latest on wormhole physics that she loved scoffing over.

Picking it up, his eyes opened in shock as he read the title, 'What to expect when you're expecting' blinking rapidly, certain that his eyes were deceiving him he realized they were not as he flipped through the book, noting the little tags and post it's on various pages, his mouth had long since run dry as he wondered why Carter was reading a book on pregnancy, flipping to the end of the book he found a table, filled with dates, weights and small notations, in a handwriting he instantly recognized. His gaze shot to his 2IC, finally taking in her appearance, she appeared softer, but tired, and as his gaze traveled down her body he noticed the slightly rounded swell of her belly, her hands protecting it as his heart first stopped beating then began pounding wildly, stepping backwards he slumped into the soft chair, the book still gripped tightly in his hands as he stared at his Carter, waiting for her to wake up.

Stirring slightly, she blinked in the harsh light, the afternoon sun had dipped and was now streaming in through the window, bathing the room in a warm glow as she stretched, wincing as the crick in her back increased, sitting up as she rubbed back. Blinking the sleep away from her eyes, her blood suddenly froze in her veins as she noticed the familiar form slumped in the chair, obviously asleep.

"Sir?" She squeaked out, shocked that he was in her home, sleeping in her chair with…oh crap, her book clenched in his hands, glancing down she knew he knew, the tank top she wore had always been tight, but it was now stretched tightly over the swell of her belly. Closing her eyes for a millisecond and taking a deep, calming breath she called him again, louder and with more authority this time as he finally stirred, then awoke.

"Hi sir." She said softly as he stared at his, his brown eyes boring into her for a moment before softening.

"Hey Carter." He replied, his gaze sweeping over her form, "You okay?"

"A little tired…a little sore." She admitted as she tried to stretch the kinks out of her spine.

"Hold on." He said, unfolding his lean frame from the chair, discarding the book on the coffee table as he quickly came and sat next to Sam, "Turn around." He added gently, as she complied, adjusting his own position so that she was effectively cradled between his legs as he began to work the knots out of her spine. Grinning when she began to relax against his touch almost immediately, and Jack swore that if Sam were a cat she would have been purring by now.

Dropping his hands to her waist when he had successfully managed to rid her back of any kinks, he suddenly realized what an intimate position they were in, and wiggling to try and disentangle himself from Carter's body.

"Don't." She whispered and his movements stilled as she wriggled backwards, her back coming to rest against his chest as she relaxed against him, her head tucked under his chin as she gave a contented sigh.

"Carter…this, I mean not that I don't like this…but isn't your boyfriend going to be upset?" He had to refrain from spitting the word 'boyfriend' out as she gave a slight chuckle.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She stated as she scrambled around to find his hands she pressed them against her belly as he tensed behind her, "You remember P4J-666?"

"uhh…" He had never been good at remembering planet destinations.

"The fruit juice planet." Sam whispered as a slight tremor ran up her spine when she felt his hands splay across her stomach.

"Oh that…oh…ohhhh…you mean…"

"This baby is yours Jack."

"Mine..." his voice was choked full of emotion as he felt tears begin to well in his eyes, he was going to be a father again, dropped his head to rest on her shoulder he looked down her body to where her…their child was, his heart thumping wildly in his chest at the realization, "Not mine Carter…ours." He whispered into her ear as she released a shuddering breath, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as reached up with one hand to tilt her face towards his, bending slowly, he gently kissed her, it was soft and sweet, but full of such tenderness and love that it only caused more tears to cascade down her cheeks.

Pulling away he rested his head on her shoulder once again, his hand immediately dropping down to her belly, running across it, a look of wonderment on his features, as he whispered quietly, "You're crying?"

"Hormones." She responded, a bright smile on her face as she stared down at his hands on her stomach, quickly covering them with her own as she relaxed into his grasp.

It seemed an age before either spoke again, Jack's fingers were still running over her stomach, and he was gently nuzzling her shoulder and dropping gentle kisses on the soft expanse of skin that her tank top afforded him.

"This is messed up you know." He said quietly, his hands pausing on her stomach as she twisted to look at him, a worried look on her face.

"What?"

"You're pregnant…with my child, and I can't even remember…you know…"

"Sex?" Sam giggled as Jack blushed.

"Yeah…"

"Well…I think we should do something about that." Sam said as wriggled out of Jack's grasp, Jack staring at her as she straightened, her head cocked to one side as she held her hand out, "You coming?" Jack couldn't get off the couch fast enough as Sam led him through her house to her bedroom.

Settling on the edge of her bed, she fidgeted slightly as Jack shut the door behind him, turning he saw how nervous she was, "We don't have to do this…we can wait…"

"No, it's just…I've changed, my body I mean…" Sam shrugged, her insecurity evident as Jack crossed the floor to kneel between her knees, his hands resting on her thighs as he stared into her eyes.

"Carter…you are beautiful, never doubt that, every time I look at you, you take my breath away. You could be wearing a blue dress, or BDU's and covered head to toe in mud, and you will always be beautiful to me." There was such sincerity in his voice that those annoying tears began to well again, "You are changing…because you are creating life Carter, and not just any life, but…us, you are carrying us…" His hands hand moved and were now resting on her stomach as she smiled, shuffling backwards on the bed until she was lying in the centre.

Standing up, he reefed his shirt over his head before he laid himself next to her body, a single finger running down her body until it came to rest at the bottom of her tank top, hooking a finger under the hem, he pulled it up to reveal the tiny swell, the only indication of what had occurred on a far off planet, scooting down the bed until his head was next to her belly, stroking it gently he leant over and kissed the smooth creamy skin.

"Baby, mummy and daddy are going to be doing some things that are not meant for children, can you just…I dunno roll over and block your ears?"

"Jack, I'm fairly sure that she…"

"He."

"Our child, will not be emotionally scarred by this."

"Just making sure Carter." He replied as his tongue suddenly dipped into her bellybutton, swirling softly as heat began to pool low in her belly.

As the embers that they had built slowly ebbed away, Sam gave a gentle sigh as lay her head down on his chest, her lips brushing tenderly over his sweat soaked chest.

"I love you." She whispered tiredly as she teased her fingers softly through his hair, struggling to keep her eyes open as Jack gently shifted her of his body.

"I love you too Sam." He replied, brushing a lock of hair off her forehead, "Sleep…" he said as he gently caressed her cheek, a smile on her lips as she wrapped a long leg over his hips and snuggled her head into his chest.

* * *

**Hope you liked...this is what I have on my laptop basically, I have bits and pieces of the next chapter scattered around my room in various lecture books and in my 'Stargate fanfic book' just have to find them :P **


	3. Toast and a Tok'ra!

**Disclaimer: Stargate is still not owned by me, and if I keep spending money like I am, never will be.**

**Spoilers: None that come immediately to mind.**

**Rating: K**

**First of all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying this. So an extra special thank you to those who took the time to review. And a thank you to those of you who have added this story to their favorite stories/story alert, I was quite shocked at how many have added this story to those alerts. It's nice, gives me a warm fuzzy feeling (the none-Tequila induced kind).**

**Anyway, enough of my prattling, hope you enjoy 'Toast and the Tok'ra' :) **

* * *

  
Stretching in the early morning light, she reached across to feel the other side of the bed, but found only an empty space where a body should be. Sitting up, she smiled when she heard a tune being hummed from her kitchen, the smell of toast accompanying it as she slid out of her bed, scrambling around to find a loose shirt and some sweats to pull on before she padded quietly down to her kitchen, her nose guiding her.

The sight that greeted her was just…dreamy, Jack O'Neill was standing in her kitchen, wearing nothing but those jeans that clung to every curve of his butt and legs, preparing breakfast, a tray sat on the table, neatly set and awaiting the food that he was preparing.

"Hey." Sam said quietly, leaning against the doorway, smiling as he jumped slightly.

"Hey yourself. I didn't wake you did I?" he asked when he turned around, a concerned look on his face.

"No, I actually slept in this morning." She grinned as slid into the kitchen, stepping towards his warm body, her hands coming to rest on his hips, "You cook?"

"Jack O'Neill's hidden secret, he can actually cook." Jack replied, bending down to brush his lips tenderly over hers, "I had planned to surprise you in bed."

"And you didn't do enough of that last night?" An eyebrow was raised as she responded, and a cheeky grin spread over his lips.

"Of course not. I was planning on breakfast in bed." He told her as he turned to continue preparing her toast, "but there is a key part in my plan missing now."

"Neither of us are in bed?"

"Bingo!" Jack threw her a look over his shoulder, "So, if you'll just go jump back under the covers, breakfast will be served momentarily."

As she settled under her warm bedspread, the blue and white checks smoothed over her legs, her thoughts wandered to the man who had (finally) spent the night with her, wrapped in her arms, moving with her, loving her with his mind, with his soul and with ,after 6 years, his body and knowing that she had given back what he had given to her. A grin spread across her features as her hand came to rest on her stomach, a contented sigh escaping from her as the door was suddenly pushed open.

"Breakfast is served." Jack said as he settled the tray onto Sam's lap, a varied spread presented to her, toast, cereal with yoghurt and a carefully diced fruit salad, a glass of orange juice accompanied it. Grinning broadly, Jack settled in next to her, his head propped up on his has as he snagged a piece of toast off the tray, "We have a lot to talk about." He added, taking a bite from the toast and chewing thoughtfully.

"I know…" she replied, picking the spoon up and digging into the cereal, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Jack." Regret filled her voice as she turned to face him.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I needed some time to think, some space to figure things out…needed to mend some fences as well."

"And did you? Figure things out I mean." He was nervous, his hands fiddling with the half eaten piece of toast cradled in them.

"I think I did." Pausing she placed t5he spoon back in the now half empty bowl, stirring gently, "I'm going to retire from the Air Force."

"What…Sam…you can't."

"Jack, I don't want to be a part time mother. I talked to General Hammond last week, the SGC are going to hire me back as a civilian, the pay is better, a lot better actually, the hours are less. I will basically end up working a 9-5 job, but my hours are flexible, so I can work around your missions." Sam shrugged, it was the perfect solution, for her anyway, and for her child.

"I…guess, I just don't want you to regret quitting…or resent me, or…" Jack's fears were silenced when Sam placed a finger over his mouth.

"Jack, this is the best thing for our child, and I could never resent you for this."

"But Sam, you could have such a bright career in the military…"

"Why are you fighting me on this. I can still help, I can still fight even if I'm not in the USAF, after all I am head of the Science department and I am pretty much the only person on Earth to understand the dialing program," Sam paused slightly, her features softening, "Being a mother is more important than making General."

"Sorry Sam." He said quietly, realizing that she was right, she could retire and still help, "I understand, and I accept it."

Smiling she leant across and gently kissed him, her fingers trailing through his short silver hair, which was sticking every which way this morning, making him, if at all possible, even more adorable.

"Where are we going to live?" he asked after she had leant back, the spoon back in her hand and half way to her mouth already, "There is only one bedroom here."

"I know. I'm selling, I can get a pretty good price for this place actually." She replied after she had swallowed her mouthful of cereal.

"And my place is too far out of town."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be a part time father Sam. I want to be there for everything."

"So…we both sell and find a place together?" Sam had hoped he would suggest this himself, she hadn't wanted to pressure him into anything, particularly something as life changing as this.

"Yep." He replied, a broad grin on his face, in the space of 24 hours, less actually, his entire life had changed, this was his second chance at happiness, with the woman who he loved with all his heart, he was going to grab this chance with glee, and never let it go.

"Sweeeet." She replied, giggling at his double take.

"That's my word!" he cried indignantly, sitting up, mock anger flashing across his face as he picked up the now empty tray and placing it on the bedside table, a wicked gleam entering his eye as he suddenly turned to Sam.

"Jack, what you…" she said, a warning tone in her voice as he grinned at her before he began to tickle her mercilessly., "Jack…no…oh god…" she managed to stutter out between giggles as he trapped her beneath his body, one arm placed either side of her body and his body resting to the side of hers.

"I love you so much, Sam." He stated as he stared into her shining blue eyes, a finger gently tracing her jawline before he covered her mouth tenderly with his own.

* * *

"I have a doctor's appointment later today." Sam told him later, as they sat curled in an embrace on her couch. 

"First one?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her.

"Yeah…ultrasound, well, sorta, Janet gave me one before I left for Marks, but I didn't want to look at the screen…I wanted to share that with you. You want to come?"

"I told you Sam, I want to be there for everything. I missed out on so much with Charlie…I don't want to do that again." Closing his eyes against the swell of emotion, he could only feel as Sam snuggled into his body harder, pressing her curves to his in the only way she knew how to comfort him, as her hand come to rest over his bruised heart, he knew, that she was healing him.

* * *

"Janet?" Jack asked, shocking showing on his face as the diminutive brunette showed them into the doctors office. 

"Colonel O'Neill." She replied, a broad grin on her face as seeing her favorite couple, finally an actual a couple, if their clasped hands and dopey smiles were any indication.

"With Sam's…medical history,, I'm going to be Sam's OB until we can find someone with the right clearance. Don't worry, I've been brushing up on my knowledge for a couple of weeks." She added, by way of explanation to her presence here.

"Ahh." Was his only reply as Sam stepped up onto the bed, Jack immediately taking a seat beside her, and opposite to the ultrasound machine.

"Now, any dizzy spells, headaches, nausea, cramps or bleeding?"

"Some headaches…"

"I meant Sam." Janet cut in, a smile on her face.

"Oh…right yeah." Jack replied sheepishly as Sam laughed, lifting her top so that Janet could have access to her stomach.

"Nope, nothing so far." She replied as she lay back on the bed.

"That's good, really good. Now this will be a bit cold." Janet said as she squirted some gel onto the wand before pressing it gently against the swell of Sam's abdomen, gently moving it around they had a clear picture.

"Sam…that's…" Jack was gripping her hand tightly, tears welling in his eyes as Janet turned the volume up on the machine, the steady, albeit frenetic pace of their childs' heartbeat filled the room as Sam reached out with her free hand to touch the screen.

"Our child." She finished for him as she turned to face Jack, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as Jack gently bought her hand to his lips, pressing them against the back of her hand as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally began their assent down his face.

"Well, everything looks fine." Janet said, barely keeping her own emotions in check as she pressed a few buttons on the machine, "Do you want to know the sex?"

"You can tell already?" Jack asked

"Yeah."

Jack turned to face Sam, his face asking the question, she shook her head answering for the benefit of Janet who was still fiddling with the machine, "No, we'd like to be surprised."

"Okay, well I'll just print of a few images for you and then you can go."

As they stepped out onto the sunshine in front of the Colorado Springs Imaging Centre, Jack picked Sam up in his arms and swung her in a tight circle, his face beaming with joy as he settled her on the ground again his hands on her hips as he kissed her lovingly, his lips nibbling at hers before trailing down her neck, finally burying his face into the curve as he mumbled two words over and over again, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked as she clung to him.

"For giving me my second chance…for being my second chance." He whispered as he stepped backwards, his hand automatically grasping hers as they began walking in the bright sunshine, the sky a cloudless blue and the sun a brilliant yellow.

* * *

"Daniel!" Sam called as she walked into his office, strewn with artifacts and papers, and somewhere in amongst this mess an absent minded archaeologist. 

"Sam?" Came the somewhat muffled response as he emerged from under his desk, his glass sitting on his head and pencil shoved behind one ear.

"The one and only." She replied as he swept her into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked when he stepped back, clearly worried.

"I was in San Diego…"

"Mark?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well umm…Jack, you want to help me here?" she called over her shoulder as Jack materialized in the doorway, the biggest grin ever on his face as he stepped behind Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist as Daniel stared between the two of them.

"We're going to have a baby Daniel." Jack said as Daniel's mouth dropped open, before he punched the air, a loud 'woo!' was heard at the other end of the corridor as both Sam and Jack found themselves wrapped in Daniel.

"You guys, this is just…this is wow. Congratulations!" He stepped back, Sam was positively glowing and Jack was happier than Daniel had ever seen him, "When…how…"

"The usual way Daniel…with a little help from some Fruit Juice." Sam replied as Daniel blushed, his face just about cracking in half from the smile on it.

Teal'c's response was fairly similar, though his grin wasn't quite as big as Daniel's, nor his response as enthusiastic. The rest of the SGC found out as well, and a little black book was produced, it was declared that Janet Frasier was the winner of the pool of the 'how long will it take for Jack and Sam to get their acts together'. Both had turned to Janet with shock as she simply laughed and accepted the money, then presented it to them as an early baby shower present, leaving them both shocked.

Their respective houses sold relatively quickly, both bringing in more than they expected, after looking through many many different properties they finally decided on a 4 bedroom ranch style house, it had a large yard and was close to a good school, as well as being close to Janet's house, and just a 20 minute drive from the SGC. They had fallen in love with the house almost immediately, the house was built only recently, but it had a lot of character and old world charm, the verandah and deck were richly polished and Jack spent an entire Saturday hanging up a swinging chair so that they could look out onto the back yard. The house was christened with a traditional SG-1 BBQ, with Janet and an exuberant Cassie both in attendance, and though the meat was burnt ('charred' Jack had cried with indignation) a wonderful time had been had by all. After seeing off their friends they had relaxed back into the wood of the chair that Jack had so lovingly hung for them, the crisp night air biting at them as Jack pulled her closer into his body, the warm blanket wrapped around both their shoulders as they both gave a contented sigh.

"I've been thinking…" Sam started quietly as the moon broke through the clouds, bathing them both in a soft glow.

"When don't you?" he replied, a laugh in his voice.

"Christmas is just around the corner…and I'm not sure I'm going to able to travel to San Diego, do you think we should invite Mark, Susan and the kids up? I know they've been dying to meet you." She chose to ignore his comment as he stroked her stomach, at 5 months it was now clearly obvious that she was carrying a child and Jack loved touching her belly (though she had to admit, he loved touching her…full stop.)

"Okay. Does Mark know who I am?" he asked as Sam looked up at him.

"He knows I work with you…that you were my commanding officer at the time of conception…no." Sam admitted as Jack paled.

"He's going to kill me…" he mumbled as Sam chuckled against his chest.

"He might give you the silent treatment, with some venomous looks thrown in for good measure, but he wont kill you." Sam paused, unsure of how to phrase her next sentence, "We got a message from the Tok'ra yesterday…Dad's coming to visit soon."

"I'm dead." Jack stated simply, resigned to his fate.

* * *

**I've got two more chapters in me I think. Christmas and another one. The Christmas chapter is mostly written (in my head though) and the chapter after that is a whole bunch of jumbled lines, but I already know the last line of this story. :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter. **


	4. Squirrel's and Rings

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since yesterday...I still don't own Stargate, and once again, I did not win the lottery so my Stargate buying abilities will have to wait another week at least.**

**Rating: T+ - Vulgar language mid way through.**

**Spoilers:...errr...none that immediately come to mind.**

**Wowie, this chapter just went crazy on me! I probably could have broken it into two distinct chapters, but meh...it's fine as is. The name of the chapter is explained at the bottom too :P **

**Once again, a special thank you to everyone who took the time to review this thus far, with 32 reviews, 6 favorites and 28 alerts it's...doing pretty good for a fluff fiction :P.**

* * *

As the Stargate burst into life, Jack flinched, it wasn't a big flinch, but it was noticed by the woman sitting next to him, reaching out she gently gripped his hand with hers, a reassuring smile on her face. 

"It'll be fine Jack." She said as she heard the General welcome her father into the control room.

"Sure…yeah…I just really like my b…Generals!" Jack said, standing at attention immediately, Sam's hand dropping away to rest in her lap as she shifted slightly.

"Jack, what's with the…" Jacob Carter let the sentence trail off as he waved his hands at the 'standing at attention' thing.

"Just…umm…" Jack said as he glanced at Sam helplessly and realizing that she was not going to help him when he saw that she was barely concealing a grin.

"Hey kiddo!" Jacob said as he stopped next to Sam's chair, before doing an obvious double-take as she stood up, her dark green jumper was stretched over her rounded belly as she stood up, her white lab coat undone as it no longer fit properly.

"Hey Dad." she responded as he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Sammy…you're…" he whispered as he looked at Jack over her shoulder, he had his hands shoved into his pockets and was rocking back on his feet…and obviously avoiding his gaze.

"Pregnant?" she finished the sentence for him as he stepped back, holding her at arms length

"Yeah…you look amazing." He said honestly, she was positively glowing, her smile reached her eyes making them dance and sparkle under the lights.

"Thanks Dad." She responded as she sat down again, wincing as she rubbed her back.

"You okay Sam?" Jacob and Jack asked at the same time, both moving instinctively to her.

"I'm fine, babies just sitting funny today." She answered as she suddenly noticed the look her father was giving Jack…or rather Jack's hand as he rubbed her spine.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Jacob grated out, his face beginning to turn red…ignoring the warning that Selmak had issued him.

"General Carter." He replied, withdrawing his hand with a look of apology at Sam as she turned to her father.

"Dad…" Her voice was full or warning as Jacob side-stepped her chair and grasped the lapels of Jack's BDU jacket.

"Sam, Colonel O'Neill and I are going to have a little chat. May I borrow your office George?" he asked, already pulling Jack towards as George nodded silently, wincing as the door to his office slammed shut behind them.

"He wont…kill him will he?" General Hammond asked, seating himself at the head of the table as Sam stared through the clear window into The General's office where Jack was frantically waving his arms around, trying to explain to her father…who was turning redder by the second.

"Not permanently…ouch." She added, wincing as Jacob suddenly pushed Jack against the clear window, one hand holding him there, the other coming up to indicate holding something…then twisting violently. Stepping back from Jack he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder then brushed his brown tunic down, turning on his heel and joining them again in the briefing room.

"I really am happy for you Major Carter." Intoned Selmak, her father having obviously relinquished hold on his body so he could brood.

"Umm…about that Selmak, it's actually just Doctor Carter now, I kinda retired from the Air Force." Sam corrected as Jack walked back into the briefing room, his normally golden skin now a lily white as he took his place next to Sam. "You okay?" she whispered out the side of her mouth.

"Fine." He squeaked back, eliciting a giggle from Sam.

"Sam…" Jacob said later after the briefing with General Hammond, they had both decided to grab some lunch, whilst Jack had gone to finish some 'paperwork'.

"Dad" she replied evenly, taking a bite out of her chicken salad sandwich.

"I'm happy for you. I really am."

"But?"

"Jack O'Neill?"

"He's a great guy Dad. He loves me, and I love him, and granted this wasn't how I expected us to get together…heck I never really expected us to get together, not with the Goa'uld and the regulations, but Dad I've never been this happy in my life."

"I know you love him Sam, and I know he loves you, that is plain to see on both your faces…" Jacob paused, considering whether to continue breathing out he took his chance, "I guess I'm doing the over-protective father thing, he comes with a lot of baggage."

"I know Dad…I'm fully aware of what Jack has seen…and done. We talked about a lot of things, we want this to work and that was the first thing we agreed upon, no secrets. We told each other everything. He told me about his time in Iraq. I told him about Jonas." Sam stared her father down, for the first time in her life she won as he looked down at his plate.

"Sam…"

"Dad."

"When's the wedding?" he asked, louder than necessary as several heads turned to face them.

"DAD!" the commissary stopped at her rather loud exclamation, a certain black book was seen flashing through hands as Sam flushed, "He hasn't asked." She added quietly.

"But you want him too…don't you?"

"Dad…I'm already committed to him, eternally, with everything I am with everything I can be, if he asks, I'll say yes, because for the last 6 years that's all I've wanted."

"You retired from the USAF?" Jacob said quietly, he may have been brooding when Sam had told Selmac that, but he was still aware of it.

"I did Dad."

"Jack didn't push you did he?" his eyes had narrowed slightly, and once again he was ignoring Selmac's warning.

"Jack…actually didn't want me to retire, I made this decision before I told Jack about the baby. I don't want to be a part-time mum. The hours are flexible, and the pay is so much better as a civilian, I'm basically doing exactly what I was doing before, I'm just not going through the Stargate anymore, and unless it's absolutely called for, I probably wont again."

"Sam, you love the military though…"

"Not as much as this." She cut in, halting his speech as he stared at her for a time, before smiling.

"So…thought of any names?"

"So, what did Dad say to you?" Sam asked Jack later, as they sat in their lounge room, a fire roaring away in the hearth. Jacob Carter had, unfortunately, only been at the SGC for a flying visit to update them all on the state of the System Lords, and had left that afternoon after sending Jack another warning glare as he had stepped through the event horizon.

"Well…he may have said something about rendering me incapable of, umm, fathering more children." Jack shifted slightly, as Sam giggled.

"No giggling Doctor, it's a very serious matter." He replied, trying to look serious, but failing miserably as Sam giggled again.

"He likes you, he might not let it on sometimes. But he really does like you. I'm his little girl, and well…he's a little over-protective of me." Sam shifted, a look of discomfort on her face as she pressed her spine.

"He's not the only one." He replied quietly as he beckoned her to come sit between his legs, "Junior giving you trouble?" he asked as he gently began to rub her spine.

"Just sitting funny today is all…and can you stop calling our baby 'Junior', keeps reminding me of Teal'c's symbiote." She replied, a soft moan following her speech as Jack found 'the' spot, "God you're good at this." She mumbled as she relaxed into his hands, the discomfort easing with every stroke.

* * *

**About 2...2 and a half months later...Christmas Eve.  
**

"Jack, can you get the door?" Sam called as she heard the chiming of the door bell, she was on the couch, and come hell or high water she was not moving unless she had too. Jack emerged from the kitchen, his short silver hair standing on end as he dried his hands on the tea-towel that was tucked into the hem of his pants.

"Comfy there Sam?" he asked with a laugh as he opened the door, the snow that had been gently falling all day having finally abated leaving a crystal clear evening, the slim silver moon casting reflections off the white snow, "Mark, Susan, kids glad you made it!" he said helping them bring their cases inside.

"You must be Jack." The tall woman said as she stepped inside, immediately shedding her scarf and jacket and hanging them on the pegs next to the door, before she drew Jack into a hug, "Welcome to the Carter clan." She added as their two children bounded inside, laughing as they found their Aunt Sam on the couch, a blanket spread over her lap as she placed the book that she had been reading onto the small lamp table next to her.

"Hey kids!" she said as they hugged her, obviously having been given the 'be gentle with your Aunt' talk in the car. "Hi Aunt Sam!" they echoed as they both turned towards Jack who was in a staring contest with Mark. Susan merely rolled her eyes and nudged her husband.

"Right, sorry, it's great to see you again Sam. You look incredible." He said, brushing past Jack who merely shrugged as he picked the bags up and, smiling at Susan indicated that he would show her to their room, who in turn indicated for their kids to follow her.

"Mark, that was really rude." Sam scolded her brother as he kissed her cheek, "You promised me you would give him a chance."

"He's military Sam." He said as he sat down next to her.

"So was I!" she reminded him as she turned to look at him, anger flashing over her face as she stared him down, watching as he shrank slightly from her gaze.

"It's…"

"Not the same. I know, we've had this argument before Mark. Jack is not Dad…heck even Dad isn't who he was 20 years ago. It's time to let go of the past Mark, you can't spend your entire life holding grudges." She told him, shifting slightly on the couch as Jack came bounding back into the room, a cup of tea in his hand which he promptly handed to Sam.

"Thanks." she whispered as he stroked her cheek softly, a lop-sided grin crossing his face for a minute before he turned to Mark.

"You guys must be pretty tired, can I get you something to drink?" he asked pleasantly as Mark looked at him oddly…like he was on animal on display in a zoo.

"Coffee would be nice." Mark answered as Jack gave him a nod before going into the kitchen.

"Mark, please promise me that you'll give him a chance." Sam stressed as soon as Jack was out of range.

"For you Sam, I know how much this means to you." He replied, giving her a reassuring hug, "I better go check on Susan and the kids." He added as he stood up, looking lost all of a sudden.

"Down the hallway, 3rd door on the left." Sam told him, recognizing the lost expression on his face.

"You will give Jack a chance wont you?" Susan asked as they tucked their children in, though it was Christmas Eve they had no problems settling them, they had a long day of travel behind them, and sleep came easy to them both.

"I will Sus, I promised Sammy I would." Mark replied as his wife gave his hand a gentle squeeze, she knew her husband had a chip on his shoulder regarding the Air Force, but she hoped, for Sam's sake, that he would be able to look past Jack O'Neill's wings and see Jack O'Neill.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Mark asked later as Sam cuddled into Jack.

"Well…"Sam began, apprehension on her face, "together, as in a couple…about 3 months, but…"

"But in our hearts 6 years." Jack finished as he gave Sam a loving squeeze.

"So, you weren't together when you…you know." Mark stumbled over his question, flushing slightly and ignoring the sharp jab to the ribs that Susan administered with her elbow.

"No, Jack was my commanding officer at that stage." Sam replied calmly as Jack tensed beside her, expecting a fist to come flying in his direction at any moment.

"What!?" Mark shouted, his face turning red, in a fashion that reminded Jack all too much of his father.

"Mark. Shut up." Sam said sharply, "we were drunk….really drunk."

"Drunk?" Mark replied, his face still a worrying shade as red as he sat heavily in the chair, "You knocked my sister up whilst you were drunk?" he spat at Jack suddenly.

"Mark, I love your sister, granted it didn't quite happen how I wanted it too, but I would never knowingly take advantage of her, I respect her too much…and besides she could, and would, kick my arse if I tried anything without her wanting it." Jack replied, trying to remain calm and diplomatic.

"Oh, and how exactly did you want it to happen, a quick screw on base, use your position as her CO to get her into bed." Mark accused him, drawing gasps from all in the room.

"Mark!" Sam practically shouted at him, immediately calmed by Jack as he placed a hand over hers, saying in actions that he would take care of this.

"As I already said Mark, I respect her too much for her to simply be a 'quick screw' as you so eloquently put, and frankly…I'm disgusted that you think so little of your sister." Mark opened his mouth to protest, but Jack held up his hand, indicating that he had not finished yet, "I love Sam. For some strange reason she loves me too, neither of us could simply leave it at that…this is something that runs a lot deeper than physical feelings. Two years ago we were forced to admit our feelings for each other, we both decided that for the greater good we would, put those feelings aside, to bury them deep inside, for our country. It took…some pretty potent fruit juice to get us to bring those emotions to the fore. I love her, everything about her, and I will always love her." Jack stared Mark down, an expression Mark had seen from his father all too often.

"You've loved her for two years?" Mark said quietly, slightly ashamed of his own behaviour and of his own accusations.

"No…I've loved her for 6." Jack replied honestly, pulling Sam tighter against his body, one hand on her swollen belly, the other gripping her hand as she nestled her head onto his shoulder, as if daring her brother to dispute that claim, and affirming that she too, loved him with the same fierceness, passion, desire and would for all eternity.

"You like him yet?" Susan whispered to her husband as they watched the two little lovebirds as Jack gently kissed Sam, before leaning his forehead against hers, his whispered declaration of 'I adore you' bringing a tear to Susan's eye.

"Maybe." He replied evasively as Jack disentangled himself from Sam.

"Eggnog anyone?" he asked, stepping around the couch, both Susan and Mark nodding a yes, "More tea Sam?" he added as he bent over the back of the couch, his lips brushing over her golden locks, smiling as she tilted her head backwards to meet his lips with hers.

"Yes, thanks." She whispered against them.

The eggnog, flavoured with rum, was passed around to all, except for Sam, who was left with drinking her herbal tea, until the fire in the hearth was burning low and the slim sliver of the moon lay high in the sky, and as Jack regaled them with tales of his mis-spent youth, Sam slowly slipped until her head lay in Jack's lap, her left hand tightly wound around Jack's own as his spare gently stroked through her hair, lulling her into sleep.

"My sleeping angel." He whispered when Mark pointed out that Sam had fallen asleep, smiling he gently raised her head as he slid out from under her, carefully replacing it back on the couch, the movement barely causing her to stir from her sleep. From this vantage point, she really did look like an angel, her golden hair framed her face and her long lashes brushed against her cheekbones as her chest softly rose and fell beneath the loose blue knitted jumped that she wore.

"Sam honey, time to wake up." He said quietly, tracing her jaw softly and then tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her eyelashes fluttered slightly, "Sam, I'm going to carry you, wrap your arms around my neck." He added as he gently scooped her into his arms, her own immediately winding around his neck as her head snuggled into his warm chest, after edging around his couch he stepped lightly towards the bedroom. After laying her gently on their bed, she mumbled an apology as he undressed her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he tucked her in.

"Sorry about that." Jack said as he stepped back into the living room, Mark and Susan already tidying the various mugs and glasses up.

"She's 7 and a half months pregnant, we understand, I have had two children of my own." Susan said as carried some mugs into the kitchen.

"You guys must be pretty beat as well, I'll finish up here." Jack stated, leaving no room for argument as Susan inclined her head slightly, agreeing with him, bidding Jack a goodnight they too retired for the evening. After cleaning the kitchen up, the fire was doused and the house locked up, Jack stepped into his…their room, his angel was almost asleep, obviously trying to stay awake and wait for him, her arms curled around her belly as he stripped off and climbed in, snuggling into her warm body his hands covered hers a few mumbled words of affection were shared between the two and a kiss placed on a soft shoulder before sleep overcame them both.

"Sam?" Jack asked sleepily, the light from outside filtering into the room and bathing the two occupants in the bed.

"Yeah?" came the muffled response.

"We're being watched." His statement was punctuated, and confirmed, by the sounds of two children giggling in the doorway.

"Ahh, guess we better get up then."

"Aunt Sam, Uncle Jack!" they both cried as they bounded into the room and onto the bed, "Merry Christmas!" they added in unison as both Jack and Sam sat up in bed, Sam with a little help from Jack.

"Morning kids, your parents up yet?" Sam said as Kyle planted a kiss on her cheek, before bestowing the same treatment on Jack. Lucy too kissed Sam, smiling shyly as she did the same for Jack.

"Mum's telling Dad how to cook breakfast." Lucy replied earnestly as Sam chuckled.

"I take it Mark has the same Carter cooking genes?" Jack asked as he climbed out of bed, pulling a warm jumper on over his white t-shirt.

"Oh yeah, definiately." Sam replied as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, giving Jack a wry grin before she heaved herself to her feet.

"Need some help?" he asked as Lucy and Kyle jumped off the bed.

"I'm fine, just need the bathroom." She answered as she too pulled a jumper on, shooting him a look as he opened his mouth, one that clearly said 'say something and die…buddy!'. Jack wisely chose to say nothing as he herded the kids out into the kitchen.

Mark had, or rather Susan had instructed him too, cooked breakfast for them all, and the smell of pancakes wafted through the house, assailing his senses as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas." He said brightly as he sat down, "You didn't have to do this you know…" he added waving at the spread before him.

"We know, but…we felt since you were hosting us and since Mark was…" Susan started

"A prat." Mark finished for her, slicing into his pancake, meeting Jack's gaze for a second before turning his attention back to his pancakes.

"But still…"

"Wow, what smells so good?" Sam asked as she stepped into the kitchen, her hair still wet from her shower as she leant over to Jack, pressing a kiss firmly against his cheek.

"Pancakes!" Kyle shouted spraying his mouthful everywhere as Jack laughed into his own plate.

"Kyle!" Susan scolded, handing him some paper towel to clean up with.

"Sorry mum…we've eaten now can we open presents?"

"Soon, let your Aunt and Uncle have some too." Susan said, barely concealing a grin as Kyle and Lucy bobbed impatiently in their chairs.

"So, we should eat slow then Sam?" Jack asked in mock seriousness as two pairs of eyes swiveled to meet his, wide open at the thought of being kept from their gifts a moment longer.

"Oh yes, I agree." Sam stated, giggling as two mouths opened in shock at their Aunts decleration, "Don't worry kids, we'll try not to keep you too long."

After the presents had been opened and the wrappings carefully crammed into the trashcan, Jack decided that it was time for a snowball fight. Mark appeared apprehensive but Jack's enthusiasm as he showed the kids how to pack the snow so that it didn't fall apart in the air was catching, and soon forts were being built and snow was flying. Susan and Sam wisely decided to sit the fight out, and instead decided to start preparing lunch.

"Carter genes." Sam reminded Susan after she asked her if she knew how to prepare a roast chicken, which resulted in Susan chuckling over the chicken as she stuffed her home made stuffing into it, "Jack's a pretty good cook, he was going to do this…but…"

"Boys will be boys?" Susan finished for her as she shoved the chicken into the oven.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that under the Air Force Colonel is a child at heart."

"He's great with kids…I'm surprised he doesn't already have any." Susan said, noticing the way Sam suddenly froze, "What?"

"He did. A son." Sam said quietly as Susan's mouth opened in a silent 'O', "His name was Charlie, he died about 8 years ago." She added as Susan sat down in the kitchen chair.

"I had no idea."

"Jack's a very private man, and…he blames himself." Sam paused, unsure if she should tell Susan what had happened, "Charlie found Jack's personal gun…" Sam trailed off as comprehension dawned on Susan's face.

"Oh god…" was all she was able to say as Sam shifted slightly.

"Don't tell Mark…" Sam said, already cringing as Susan nodded silently, understanding her sister-in-law's reasoning.

"Of course…" Susan muttered as the door suddenly swung open, revealing Jack who was laughing like mad with Kyle and Lucy as Mark stepped up behind them, dripping from head to toe but smiling brightly as Sam struggled to her feet.

"Jack O'Neill you stop right there. I'll get towels." She said, as he moved to step inside, before realizing that they were all rather wet…and inside was rather dry.

As she collected towels from the closet, a small box tumbled out with them, picking it up she cracked it open and stopped still, an engagement ring sparkled back at her, it wasn't overly large, or showy, but simple and classy and she noticed an inscription on the inside, plucking it out with trembling hands she read the tiny writing, 'S, You are my world. J'. Staring at it for an eternity before Jack's voice calling from the doorway broke through her thoughts she crammed the ring back into the box and threw it back into the closet as she carried the towels into the entry way, her heart pounding at a million miles an hour as her brain tried to process the information that it had just received.

Christmas lunch went well, with Mark, having finally relaxed after the snowball fight, realizing that Jack wasn't so bad and both Susan and Sam were shocked when they realized they had a lot in common and spent the entire meal talking about hockey. And despite her assurances that she couldn't cook, the sticky date pudding that Sam had made was actually okay (it was the sauce that won them over, who could possibly resist cream, sugar and butter melted into a sauce?).

"You like him don't you?" Susan asked that night as she lay curled in her husbands embrace.

"I do. He's a great guy…he really loves Sam." Mark added as Susan chuckled, "What?"

"I told you, after hearing Sam when she visited and Jacob when we saw him, I never doubted that he wasn't a great guy, or that he didn't love Sam."

"Susan…"

"Yes?"

"I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Probably not." With that statement, she leant across the small gap and kissed her husband lovingly, before settling in to sleep.

Two rooms away, it was an entirely different story. Jack was sound asleep, his arms wrapped around Sam as she stared into the night. She had seen the ring. Knew what it meant. Now she just had to wait. And hope that waiting didn't kill her in the meantime, rolling over in Jack's arms so that she faced him, it was the sight of his face relaxed in sleep that finally got her to relax, and closing her eyes she let sleep come, dreaming of a sparkling ring in a closet just down the hall, and of a man who's arms she was in who had bought that ring to give to her.

* * *

**Squirrel Squirrel Grip - when you grab a man's...you get it :P**

**Scarily enough, my 5 year old cousin gave me that idea...she did that to a boy in her pre-school class last year. Scary huh? **

**Anyway, hope you liked it, and depending on several things I may have it finished tomorrow, but...yeah, we'll see, hopefully I can as I'm flat out until Tuesday.**


	5. Teddies and Juice

**Disclaimer: Yet another 24 hours, and Stargate still not be mine... -sighs-**

**Rating: T - just in case**

**Spoiler: Children of the Gods **

**Yay! It be finished! Just wanted to extend my warmest thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I am glad that people enjoyed it so much. Also wanted to thank the people on the Australian Cavy Sanctuary website that answered my questions regarding pregnancy, labour and birth. (particularly those that answered my questions about sex whilst pregnant...). Hope you enjoy Chapter 5, the last chapter of my story entitled 'Fruit Juice'. **

* * *

"Janet?" Sam said into the phone, as another ripple of pain shot over her stomach.

"What is it honey?"

"I think I'm in labour." She said simply as the screwdriver she was holding clattered to the floor.

"Stay right where you are, I'll send a chair." Janet said as she hung the phone up in the infirmary, rolling her eyes as she ordered a team to Sam's lab. Leave it to Samantha Carter to go into labour in her lab, though the people with the little black book were going to be happy, those odds had been pretty good last time she checked.

"Sam, Sam, Sam." She said as her patient was wheeled in, smiling broadly before grimacing as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Don't Sam me, Janet…Christ you could have warned me it was going to be this painful!" she grunted out as she moved over to the bed, leaning against it for a second before accepting the help of a nurse to help her onto the bed.

"What did you expect Sam, flowers and bunnies?" Janet added as a panting Jack O'Neill skidded into the room, having obviously run from his office to the infirmary, which was no mean feat as their were 6 levels separating the two.

"Sam honey?" he asked as he strode over to her bed, where she was panting slightly.

"Don't honey me buddy." She grated out as she gripped his hand, "Junior is in a bit of a rush to get here it would seem." She added as he grinned stupidly at her.

"Thought you didn't like the name Junior?" he asked innocently, immediately regretting asking that question as his hand began to be squeezed, wincing slightly at the grip that she had on it.

"Okay Sam, I'm just going to check your progress out…did your water break?" Janet asked as she gently pulled Sam's pants down, noticing that they were damp, Sam nodded in reply as another contraction gripped her belly, "Okay, Jack I'm going to need your help getting her into a gown."

Jack nodded in response as they both helped Sam strip off her clothes, damp from sweat and helped her into a hospital gown, Janet gently maneuvered her legs so that she could check Sam's progress.

"Have you been feeling any back pain today Sam?" Janet asked as she removed her hand.

"Yeah, most of today, I was just thinking of calling Jack to see if he could give one of his magical back rubs." Janet nodded as she made some notes on a clipboard, "Why?"

"I think you've been in labour for most of today, you're 9cm dilated."

"Oh." Was Sam's response as she grunted again, gripping Jack's hand once again, ignoring his slight whimper of pain, "Jack, sweetie if I were you, I wouldn't complain about pain." She added as Jack winced, but made no more noise.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes, if the pain gets worse or if the contractions start occurring closer together call me immediately." Janet said, her heels clicking on the concrete floor as she exited the room.

"Jack?"

"mm?" he answered as he stroked her damp forehead.

"Can you sit behind me…like in birthing class?"

"Sure thing honey." He replied as he climbed up onto the bed, his legs either side of her body as she relaxed back into his body, both her hands clasping his tightly as her head relaxed against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered as he felt her body tense, her back arching slightly from the contraction, his hands automatically letting go of her hands to rub her stomach soothingly, "magic hands" she mumbled as the pain went slowly went away.

This cycle continued until Janet returned, a smile on her face at the couple that were seated on the bed, Jack's head was resting on her shoulder and he was whispering quietly to her as his hands soothed her belly.

"How's the pain?" Janet asked as she stepped up next to Sam.

"Just stepped up in the last contraction, and I really really feel like pushing." She grunted out as she threw her head back against Jack's shoulder, Janet nodding as she checked Sam's progress.

"Okay, looks as if this little one really wants to meet mummy and daddy." Janet told them both as she helped Jack get Sam into position, one hand on her forehead as he gently sponged it with a cool cloth the other being tightly gripped in her hand as the pain increased tenfold…for both of them.

Crying from exertion, Janet gently encouraged Sam to continue pushing, Sam shook her head, "I can't…" she mumbled over and over again as Jack continued to rub her sore belly.

"You can Sam, you are the strongest woman I've ever known, just a few more…and we'll have our beautiful baby." He whispered as she shuddered in pain in his arms, her head was resting against his shoulder once again, and turning it sideways she blinked at him tiredly.

"Just a few more…" she whispered as a promise as he kissed her gently, his hand gently smoothing her sweat soaked hair of her forehead, lovingly stroking it as the fire of determination returned to her tired body.

"Okay Sam, you ready?" Janet said as Sam turned to face her again, bearing down with all her might at Janet's cue, the pain almost unbearable before it finally ceased, and their child slipped free into Janet's waiting arms. Sam collapsed into Jack, her breathing hard as Janet whisked their child away, cries filling the room as Jack nuzzled Sam's neck as she closed her eyes tiredly, within minutes Janet was back with a tiny bundle in her arms.

"She's a beautiful baby girl, perfectly healthy…no traces of naquada." She added for Sam's benefit, as that had been one thing they had both worried about throughout her pregnancy, placing her gently in Sam's arms as Jack looked over her shoulder, his two precious girls in his arms as he cried silent tears of joy.

"You guys picked a name yet?" Janet asked as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, clearly moved by the scene in front of her.

"Yeah…Rosie…Rosie Elizabeth O'Neill." Sam answered as Jack hugged her tighter for a second, a whispered thank you in her ear, they had talked about names for months of course and when Jack had tentatively made the suggestion of Rosie she had agreed almost immediately, leaving him shocked but he had insisted that they would know when they first saw her. Naming their daughter after his mother, who would never get to meet her grand-daughter, seemed like a fitting way to honour her.

* * *

"Sam, you sure you can manage?" Jack asked as he shoved the front door open with his shoulder, as Sam stepped up onto the verandah, their daughter in her arms as she shifted her weight slightly, the large bag weighing her down.

"Just fine Jack." She answered as she stepped into their house, it had been a long 4 days, granted she had spent nearly a whole day of those 4 days sleeping, but she was still tired and glad to be back at home, and looking forward to sleeping in her bed once again.

Stepping into Rosie's room, Sam gasped slightly as she took in the sight before her, balloons bobbed on strings and a stuffed bear in Air Force dress blues sat in her rocking chair, shifting the weight of their child in her arms, she freed the one holding Rosie's diaper bad and managed to drop it to the floor as she stepper towards the bear, noticing that it held a card solemnly in it's paws. Looking up at Jack as he smiled nervously, she picked the card up and opened it, reading the print that had been carefully scrawled on the inside,

'My Dearest Samantha,

4 days ago, you gave me the greatest gift…our daughter. I can't give you much in return, all I have to give is my love, and you will have that now and for evermore. You walked into my life and into my heart 7 years ago, you challenged me, you confused me with your techno-babble, but you have me hope…you became my shining light, my angel…you saved me, you became my reason to live…and to want to live again, and 4 days ago you just confirmed my suspicions. I can't live without you. You, and our Rosie, are my everything. The reason why I am.

I guess what I'm trying to say is…

Will you marry me?

Forever Yours,

Jack'

Tears were free-falling down her face as she turned around, Jack had knelt at her feet, a hopeful look on his face as a ring lay in his hand, the simple, yet classy ring that she had seen at Christmas lay glinting up at her as she beamed at Jack.

"Yes." Her heart said, doing a little happy dance in her chest as she agreed to his proposal, her grin just about cracking her face in half as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Sam…I love you so much." He whispered as he stood up, drawing her into his arms, but ever mindful of their daughter who was now looking up at her parents with wide blue eyes as they kissed lovingly.

* * *

"She's late." Jack said, fidgeting with his dark blue tie on his mess dress uniform and looking down the aisle, the white lilies that lined the aisle contrasting against the deep sapphire blue of the carpet.

"When has a bride ever been early Jack?" Daniel asked as he looked sideways at his friend, his eyes rolling slightly. Daniel was fairly certain that Jack had not slept a wink last night, certain that Sam was going to come to her senses and realise…that what, she didn't love him? Daniel had shouted that at him as he had brooded in a corner, his head resting against the wall as Daniel and Teal'c both tried to calm him down, finally they had broken with tradition and called Sam, who then spent the next 15 minutes on the phone affirming that she would be here…he still hadn't slept well even after that.

And, finally, his angel was there. Cassie appeared first, her face beaming as she started slowly down the aisle, keeping in time with the music as Rosie sat in her arms, looking in wide eyed awe at the crowd before her, the pale pink of her dress matching Cassie's. Following Cassie, with an equally big grin on her face, was Janet her brunette hair curled around her face as she glided down the aisle. But Jack noticed none but the woman who walked behind them, his angel was walking towards him, a golden hue surrounding her as she smiled at him, her eyes never once wavering from his. The soft cream silk that made up her dress, clung to her curves…those curves which had driven him mad for 6 years, those curves that after the birth of their daughter had filled and softened, and had made her, if at all possible even more beautiful.

"Hey…" she whispered when she stopped in front of him, smiling as he grinned dopily back, his heart pounding so hard he was petrified it was going to burst right out of his chest.

"My angel." He whispered back as he suddenly found her hand resting in his as they both turned to the priest.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Jack whispered as they both swayed to the soft sounds of Rod Stewarts song, a song that Jack had picked out for them to dance to, for the first time as husband and wife.

"Not today…" she whispered back as she tightened her grip ever so slightly.

"You are my world Sam, you and Rosie…" Jack stopped, causing Sam to lean back so that she could see his face, the emotions that he normally kept hidden were shining in his eyes as she gently raised her hands to cradle his face.

"And you are mine Jack." She whispered as she gently kissed him, her lips moving tenderly against his for the briefest moment before she pulled back, his head bending so that his forehead rested against hers as they continued to sway gently to sounds of Rod Stewart singing a song that could have been written for them.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for being here today, for sharing this day with Sam and myself, and with our daughter. Seven years ago I was in a very dark place, I had nothing to live for, nothing to look forward too. And then my blonde haired, blue eyed angel walked into the room, into my life and in my heart. Oh, I hid behind the 'she's a scientist' argument, but the moment she challenged me to an arm wrestle, yes that's right folks, Captain Doctor Samantha Carter challenged her Commanding Officer to an arm wrestle on the briefing room table…in front of a General no less. I knew then she had guts, that she had heart and that mine was already lost to her," Pausing, Jack looked down at his wife as she cradled their sleeping child in her arms, "It just took me 6 years…us 6 years to get our acts together…with the help of some fruit juice. So without further ado, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and make a toast." Glancing down at Sam once again, as she smiled up at the giggle barely suppressed as he raised his fluted glass to the room, she mimed the words as he spoke them aloud for the benefit of their gathered friends and family.

"To fruit Juice."

* * *

**The End:)**

** Hope you all enjoyed 'Fruit Juice'. Now that this 'little' fluff bunny story is out of my head I can concentrate on HLA again...well as of Tuesday, got to work tomorrow and got a test on Monday. What fun.**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Heh, still not owned by me -sighs-**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: None**

**I know! I said the last chapter was 'The End'. But my beta demanded it. And I like my beta. She gives me TimTams and Mocha. Never annoy your TimTam and Mocha supplier, it is not wise. You don't HAVE to read it...it doesn't really matter...it just winds everything up...but yeah.**

* * *

Jack's POV - 6 years into the future. 

How many people do you know that can say that Fruit Juice changed their life? Probably not many. I can. One night, on a distant planet, in a celebration of harvest and fertility I drank some fruit juice. And my life changed forever. I got a wife, a woman who I adore, and a beautiful baby girl out of it. And eternal happiness. Thanks to Fruit Juice.

How many people do you know that have to reply 'classified' when they are asked where you went for your honeymoon. Probably no-one. Sam and I do. Because we, along with our 3 month old daughter went to the planet that changed our lives forever. Except this time we didn't have any Fruit Juice. But two weeks in heaven, sitting in the fields and by the river enjoying the sun, the warmth and the people who had made my dreams come true.

Of course, it wasn't always easy. After nearly 2 years of trying for another baby, we went to see Janet and after a battery of tests, we were informed that Sam was infertile. We were both devastated, of course, we so wanted another child. For our 3rd anniversary we paid a follow up visit to P4J-666. This time we did have some Fruit Juice. 9 months later we welcomed Jacob Patrick O'Neill into our family, with his brown eyes and unruly chestnut hair that refuses to lay flat he's the spitting image of me (and that worries Sam no end…two Jack's, she just shakes her head and smiles lovingly at her son).

Seems Fruit Juice is some miracle fertility drug. Not that I'm complaining, I love being a father, and I love my wife more than anything. Janet is trying to synthesise the component that…makes babies. Sam would be able to explain it better than me, she's the brains in this family. Daniel says that ever since we got married I've had a perpetually confused look on my face, I just can't believe that someone as brilliant as Sam loves me…wants to have children with me. But, I'm not going to complain about that, who would?

It's been 6 years since that first mission, 6 of the most incredible years. And as I sit here, contemplating the miracles that have befallen me (that may shock some people, yes Jack O'Neill does think…occasionally…about things other than his incredibly sexy wife and The Simpsons), my brand new baby girl in my arms, as her proud mother blinks at us through tired eyes, I can't help but whisper a thank you to the heavens. For fate was surely on our side when we found that planet, otherwise none of this would have happened. Sam, now my wife of 6 years, with our beautiful children, Rosie, Jacob and now Grace Catherine O'Neill. My prayers were answered in the form of Fruit Juice on a distant planet.

* * *

**And they all live happily ever after! Because I said so. :)  
**


End file.
